


Chaotic

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, Multi, Post-Movie(s), Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 19:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11065587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: David and Lilo negotiate dinner.





	Chaotic

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'Lilo & Stitch' nor am I profiting off this.

Lilo always answers the phone around dinner, because everything is chaotic. Jumba has tracked mud inside the house again while Nani caught Pleakley raiding her closet. She always takes three rings to answer. 

"Do I need to bring home dinner?" David asks, grabbing his surfboard. 

Healthy food will be best. Peanut butter sandwiches with vegetables for Lilo and the aliens should be enough for tonight. 

"I heard Nani say that she never needed a drink so badly." 

"Can you keep the aliens distracted? I'll let you have ice cream in exchange for a quiet dinner." 

"Could I try coffee instead?"


End file.
